Aerobic exercise machines in the form of stationary bicycles are common and are well-known for providing a means for exercising leg muscles. Like their movable counterparts which are used for outdoor transportation, recreation, and exercise, stationary exercise bicycles are fairly large machines. Thus, once the stationary bicycle is placed in an indoor gym or basement, or any other room used for exercising, it is not moved with ease.
The above-described conventional exercise bicycles are excellent conditioning machines for most people. However, for those people who are unable to mount and to sit upon the seat of an exercise bicycle because of back problems or other disabilities, there is no suitable device presently available which provides similar conditioning.
Still further, while some exercise bicycles available provide means for exercising the arms during a cycling session, the user must simultaneously exercise the legs in a cycling motion to achieve the benefits of arm exercise from the machine. That is, exercise bicycles provide excellent means to achieve their primary objectives of aerobic exercise in addition to leg muscle toning, but have limited versatility otherwise.
The present inventor has developed a new type of aerobic exercise cycle which is convertible between an arm exerciser and a leg exerciser, without requiring simultaneous exercise of both. In particular, the new exercising machine is convertible between floor use as a stationary bicycle and table top use as an arm exerciser. In this regard, the new exercise cycle has a smaller frame than conventional cycles, thus being easily portable. Advantageously, the new exercise cycle is available for those people with disabilities which prevent them from using a conventional exercise bicycle, but who wish to obtain similar conditioning. Additionally, the new exercise cycle is useful as an arm exerciser for paraplegics and incomplete quadriplegics.
To fully appreciate the value of the subject invention and the shortcomings of the prior art, one must first understand the needs of the paraplegic or incomplete guadriplegic. For most, the onset of the disability marks the starting point for a variety of related problems which yield an overall deterioration in health.
One of the most significant difficulties involve the loss of the ability to participate in aerobic exercise. Obviously, the vast majority of aerobic exercises require the use of the lower limbs and are therefore not possible for paraplegics. However, even those aerobic exercise devices which do not require the use of lower limbs fail to accommodate the needs of the paraplegic and are therefor inappropriate for their use. These needs are based upon three primary physical difficulties faced by most paraplegics and incomplete quadriplegics. They are: loss of significant hand gripping strength; loss of upper body stabilization; and insufficient muscle strength for smooth body transfer.
Without significant hand gripping strength, exercise devices such as barbells, bench presses, spring resistant pulling devices and the like are not usable. Similarly rowing machines; arm rotation machines, which traditionally have the user sit upright on a bicycle seat; and most push/pull type devices and the like require the user to sit upright. This requires the use of stomach and back muscles which are often not available for the paraplegic or incomplete quadriplegic. Finally, any device which requires body transfer poses a hazard for the paraplegic or incomplete quadriplegic who, if capable, must use their arm strength to virtually throw their bodies from one place to another, thus subjecting themselves to trauma, falling etc. Such transfer is especially difficult, or impossible, where the transfer is being made to a small seat or bench.
The major advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.